


Fashion is a Virtue

by BringForthTheDomain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare, World Meeting (Hetalia), cross dressing, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringForthTheDomain/pseuds/BringForthTheDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them to pass the time during their peace with one another, they decide to have a dare. The dare to find the most fashionable outfit possible. One winner will be left standing. Who will it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion is a Virtue

The world meetings never went as planned. 

It has been nearly 20 years of peace between all countries, and for them having to stay put for so long, they need to have some sort of activity to pass the time. So, as a suggestion by Alfred, why not cross dressing?

"It's not a plausible idea, we all know one person will be the better designer with fashion couture." Germany stated, looking annoyingly at France.

"Oh come on Germany~, it would be fun- no?" italy pouted, looking up at his close friend.

"Oui, listen to your small lover Ludwig. I may be the best at fashion in here, but that does not mean none of you can try, non? And I bet you would just love to see Italy in a 'boyfriend' shirt." France stated smugly.

And with Germany in a state of crimson, the rest took off without another word. None of them were looking forward to it, besides Italy and France of course. They all headed out to find the highest of quality of clothing in their own regions.  
Russia soon found out that the highest of his own culture's fashion was no match for anyone else, what with the thick fabric and odd patterns.  
America knew from the start that his own people would be of no help, for the love of god they found crocs fashionable! He had to work well with what he had. A nice tight skirt and a pull over? No, he didn't want to be a slutty golfer.  
Japan knew that the fashion that would win would not include cat ears and cherry earrings. Would China be of any help? A kimono might just work. But why waste time copying something China would obviously go in? This whole scenario really wasn't even worth his time.  
Germany had to find something that would actually FIT his built. Which was a problem. It may seem like a lot of german females may be tough and intimidating, but they were no different than any french girl. Many of them also had a slim frame and narrow shoulders. This would be hard.  
France has no problem settling for the most simple outfit thought to man. That's what he was known for, taking something simple and making it beautiful. He had no doubt in mind that he would win.  
Italy was no different. Besides the fact that his nation's fashion sense was a little off. Not that it was bad or anything, it was just a little, well, odd. To say the least that is. But he knew that his feminine figure and cute face would complete the look.  
China had an idea in mind that no one could change, it was clear cut and simple. He settled for a kimono. You bet your bucket Japan guessed right.  
And finally England. London was known for its fashion and beauty. But England had little to know knowledge of the world of designing. His eyebrows told the whole story itself. He did end up getting some help from Vivienne Westwood.

They soon all found themselves gathering at the conference hall. All in simple ordinary outfits, but damn did they all look amazing.  
Russia was wearing a simple knitted oversized sweater, obviously meant for a busty female. The fabric collected at the bottom, making it look like he had no pants on at all. All completed with some simple tan gloves and blue, "Clunky heel" shoes. and accented with a red fabric at the ankle.  
America had finally settled with a sort dress, tied to the middle with a small string, cut off on the underarm. long gloves that just barely met to his elbows, and a pair of Platform Pump heels.  
It was a surprise that Japan had managed to find something normal. With a simple oversized shirt with sleeves that met midway to his arm, a red scarf, and thigh high heels, all together with a simple grey hand bag. He actually looked like a normal girl you would meet at some cliché coffee house.  
Germany, where do you even begin with Germany. He looked like he was straight out of the show "Two Broke Girls". How in the world that he found black skinny jeans that actually scrunched up at the end, we will never know. His simple green tight button up dress shirt, tied so that it looked like a bare midriff. And a pair of simple black stiletto heels. He looked fine as hell.  
France was almost in shock that Germany and him had almost the exact same outfit. He only had a BLUE button up, with RED jeans. This was not good. He could actually lose to that potato eating bastard.  
Italy was so thrilled with his choice. He wanted to impress Germany, so he settles with the oversized "Boyfriend shirt", his hands were lost in the sleeve. The thigh high brown heels would make anyone swoon.  
China, as you might have guessed, wore a red short kimono. There was no pattern on it surprisingly. And just like everyone else, he was wearing simple black pump heels.  
And oh boy how Vivienne Westwood delivered with England's attire. He wore a complicated green sweater that barely passed his hips, with a black infinity scarf to cover his shoulders and neck. The hat was so odd, yet so well fitting with the outfit. It was almost like a simple black hat, but it was so unique. And with the finish of brown pump heels, he looked stunning, even if he still had those eyebrows.

"You damn bastard, you stole MY idea!" France shouted at Germany. Ludwig was so confused and astonished at the same time.

"I stole your idea? Anyone could come up with this idea. Even a german could." He replied calmly, not wanting to start some sort of war over a simple outfit,  
"And besides, this is only a dare."

"Well at least I look better than you do" France said finally. Germany just looked off into the distance like he was on The office or something. But to continue...

"Well I think the HERO won this round! Right England?" America asked, looking over to his well dressed friend.

"Non non non" The frenchman cut in, "if anyone here was to win, besides moi, it would be this cutie" he said draping his arm over England's shoulder with a slight smirk, making England look at the ground, blushing.

"Don't worry Mr. America, you still have a great sense of style" said Japan, smiling kindly at America.

"Thanks bro-" America tried to reply with a awkward boyfriend ish hug, but was suddenly cut off,

"AIYAA- is no one gong to acknowledge my amazing ideals" China said loudly "I worked very hard coming up with this idea" 

Russia tried to cut in and finally say something "It looks like you just took something out of Taiwan's closet-"

"SHH! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" China said angrily "I could say the same about you!"

Russia decided to just shut up and keep his opinions to himself. He honestly didn't give two shits if he didn't win this bet.

Italy had been waiting in the corner for a prime time to attack Germany. He bounded towards the taller man, jumping onto his side, and clang to him.

"DOITSU~ DOITSU~!" he said happily, refusing to release his surprisingly strong grasp on his stunned friend,  
"Do you like my outfit?~" He asked with curiosity.

"Yes it is very ni-" 

It was at this moment that Germany realized that Italy had no underwear on under his oversized shirt.

Shit. Now he was hard.

It didn't take long for his face to become fully red. And once Italy realized that he was under total shock, he slowly brought his lips to Ludwig's ear, whispering seductively...

"Ne Ne papa I'm gonna fuck you"

It turned out that everyone ended up liking this bet. And no one could agree on a winner... 

So all in all, one thing can be said.

Fashion is a virtue.


End file.
